Der helle Wahnsinn
Sie hat Angst. In ihrem Haus ist es nicht sicher. Vor drei Monaten ist sie eingezogen, endlich konnte sie sich ein eigenes Haus auf dem Land leisten, damals dachte sie, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, damals. Jetzt macht es ihr nur noch Angst. Nachts hört sie manchmal ein gieriges Schmatzen, seltsames Glucksen und andere Laute, als wäre ein ungebetener Gast im Haus, aber egal wie sehr sie sucht, sie findet nichts, sie ist allein. Die Fenster hat sie durch Panzerglas ersetzen lassen und sie zusätzlich noch verschraubt, sodass sie sich nicht öffnen lassen. Die Türen haben hochmoderne Sicherheitsschlösser und mehrere Riegel bekommen. Es half alles nichts. Wenn sie von der Arbeit kommt, dann hört sie manchmal ein wildes Scharren, das verstummt sobald sie sich bemerkbar macht. Sie hat schon mehrfach die Polizei gerufen, weil sie Einbrecher fürchtete, aber nie wurde etwas gefunden, nichts. Ihre Alarmanlage war unglaublich teuer, die Techniker brauchten ewig um alles aufzubauen und einzurichten und doch hat es nichts geholfen, nur ständig falscher Alarm. Mittlerweile ist sie ziemlich einsam, man hält sie für paranoid. Sie bleibt nachts lange auf, kann nicht einschlafen, obwohl sie immer früh zur Arbeit muss. Sie liegt schlaflos im Bett, sie glaubt sie kann ihn atmen hören, den Einbrecher. Er atmet schwer, er stöhnt, er ist unten, sie kann ihn hören, leise. Sollte sie nachsehen? Es wäre überflüssig, sie würde ihn wieder nicht finden, er ist wie Luft, unauffindbar. Was war das für ein Knacken? Schleichende Schritte? Aber wie sollte jemand rein gekommen sein? Die Türen sind mit Stahl verstärkt und mit Beton ausgegossen, die Fenster aus kugelsicherem Glas, alles verschlossen, verriegelt und verschraubt, er kann nicht eingedrungen sein. Es ist nur eine Einbildung, versucht sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie steht auf, macht etwas Licht, geht nach unten, um ein Glas Milch zu trinken, das beruhigt. Als sie den Kühlschrank auf macht, fällt der Strom aus. Ein Schrei, ihr eigener, sie zittert am ganzen Körper. Nur die Ruhe, es ist nichts, nur ein Stromausfall. Dann ein entsetzliches Poltern wie in einem Steinbruch. Schwere Stiefel rennen in Ihre Richtung, die Tür wird aufgerissen und ein Mann in einem dreckigen Ledermantel mit einer rostigen Axt in der Hand stürmt in den Raum, die schartige Waffe drohend erhoben. Nur das fahle Mondlicht erhellt die Küche. »Rate!«, fordert der Mann Sie kann nicht sprechen, die Angst schnürt ihre Kehle zu. »Rate, wie ich hereingekommen bin. Wenn du Recht hast, verschone ich dich.« Er kichert, verdreht die Augen nach außen. Sie versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, dann hat sie noch eine Chance, nur die Ruhe bewahren, rational bleiben. »Rate oder ich breche jeden deiner Knochen.« Sein Silberblick macht sie irre. »Der Stromausfall. Du hast den Strom unterbrochen um die Alarmanlage zu überwinden und hast dann...« sie unterbricht, was soll der dann gemacht haben, die Haustür kann man nicht knacken, sie ist mehrfach verriegelt, er müsste schon das Fenster aufgebrochen haben, aber das ist kugelsicher... »Dann hast du das Fenster aufgerammt, es aus der Verankerung gerissen.« rät sie, sie ist sich sicher, das muss der einzige Weg gewesen sein. »Leider falsch, gute Frau! Aber das war auch eine Fangfrage.« er macht eine höfliche Verbeugung, die völlig deplaziert wirkt. » Kein normaler Mensch kann in dieses Haus einbrechen, gnädige Dame, aber ich bin doch ein Verrückter, das haben Sie wohl nicht bedacht.« er kommt näher und sie kann in seine unnatürlich großen Augen schauen, alles schwarz, die Pupillen sind gigantisch. »Trotz all ihrer Vorsicht haben sie nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Wohnfläche um einige Quadratmeter kleiner ist, als im Grundriss angegeben. Meine Freunde haben mich eingemauert, bevor Sie eingezogen sind. Vier Monate in der Dunkelheit, hinter einer Klinkermauer mit Sollbruchstellen aus Heraklith.« er hält ihr belehrend seinen Zeigefinger unter die Nase, seine Fingernägel sind entsetzlich lang und gelb. »Die alles entscheidende Frage lautet nicht "wie bin ich hereingekommen?" sondern "wann"!« »Mo...monate...Wa...wa...warum?« stammelt sie, sie kann es nicht begreifen. »Ich sagte doch bereits, ich bin ein Verrückter, wir machen merkwürdige Dinge und du kannst jetzt fein sterben.« er schlägt ihr mit der Axt auf dem Kopf und sie geht zu Boden. Dann verschwindet er im Wohnzimmer um den Strom wieder an zu stellen, das Hauptstromkabel läuft durch sein Versteck, irgendwo zwischen den ganzen leeren Dosen und dem Klopapier ist der Schalter. Das Licht blendet ihn, er war zu lange in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt. Als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hat, ist die Frau wieder zu sich gekommen. Er holt mit der Axt aus und sechzehn Schläge mit der stumpfen Seite der Axt zertrümmern all ihre Gelenke. Ein paar weitere Hiebe und die Arme und Beine sind weich wie rohe Würste. Ihre Schmerzensschreie sind ihm egal, sie dringen nicht durch die dicken Fenster und durch die Mauern schon gar nicht. Er nimmt ein Küchenmesser und schneidet ihren Bauch auf. Die Eingeweide müssen alle raus, er will sie nicht. Mit dem Magen muss man vorsichtig sein, nur nicht mit der Säure kleckern. Er wühlt geschäftig in dem Gekröse, bald ist es so weit. Nur noch das Herz ist über. Aber das Herz liebt er nicht. Das Herz macht ihn wild. Er drischt es wutentbrannt gegen die Wand, wo es wie ein wertloser Exkrementbeutel zerplatzt. Jetzt ist sie schön. Er schiebt seinen Kopf so tief er kann in die leere Bauchhöhle, macht seine Schultern schmal um noch tiefer hineinkriechen zu können. Die nasse Wärme gefällt ihm, hier möchte er bleiben, zärtlich durch ihre Luftröhre atmen, aber es gibt noch viel zu tun, Wichtigeres... Oh ihr fragt euch sicher, wer diese Geschichte erzählt, wo doch die Frau schon tot ist, aber es sei gesagt, dass das Opfer nie die Erzählerin war - habe ich es nicht gesagt, ich bin ein Verrückter, wir tun merkwürdige Dinge. Er stöhnt vergnügt, während seine blutverschmierten Finger über die fremde Tastatur huschen, das grelle Licht des TFT-Monitors brennt in seinen Augen... Vier Monate eingesperrt in der Dunkelheit, das war es wert, jede einzelne Zeile. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:NSFW